Dog Comander
by saki-li
Summary: Two shot/ la temporada de caza a iniciado y con ella el viaje de los varones uchiha juntos con sus canes. itachi, óbito,sasuke y sai aprenderán a no subestimar a la madre naturaleza pagando un precio muy caro por sus acciones. De mi one shot DDU les traigo dog comander! XD no hay mejor amigo que tu propio perro sino preguntenles a los uchiha!


Holaaa este será un tow-shot que sigue con mi serie de "DDU" este se llama dog comander XD una idea loca que se me ocurio apartir del ultimo en fin espero les guste. Son las mismas parejas sasunaru, itadei saigaa solo que se verán como relación de pareja no lo se en el resumen porque no setratara de ellos en si sino en general. DECLAIMER ¡! NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE! Ahora disfruten de mi historia

**Sharinga**

Era viernes por la tarde el sol habia bajado y el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente en la mansión uchiha por lo que el dueño de casa habia optado utilizar su chimenea junto con sus invitados. Naruto estaba contento de tener a su hermano y a su primo con el habían pasado casi un mes desde que los chicos salieron de viaje de caza. Poco era decir que los tres donceles extrañaban a sus respectivos esposo la casa se volvia tan vacia y sola sin ellos pero para su suerte además de poderse visitar constantemente por la cercanía los donceles podían disfrutar de la compañía de sus respectivas mascotas.

Eran estos momentos en los cuales agradecían que a sus esposo les encantase la caza y por ende los animales ya que podían tener cual quier tipo de mascota que quisieran.

Naruto se estrecho en su sofá mientras ponía un poco de música con el control remoto estiro un poco sus piernas mientras se cubria con una liviana manta en su regazo-mnh ahora si esta mejor verdad chicos?

Si brr odio los cambios de estación- dijo deidara sobre el sofá de dos cuerpo que compartia con gaara mientras jugaba con un poco de modelaba un poco de plastelina.- verdad sora?- el pastor autraliano de color caramelo y ojos bicolor no hizo mas que acercase mas a los pies de su amo en busca de calor.

Gaara enarco una ceja– no creo que sufra mucho con el frio los pastores suelen tener doble pelaje shiro si suele pasarla mal en el invierno- intervino dejando su lectura por un momento mientras acariciaba al bassenji color rojizo que tenia en su regazo y que al igual que sora estaba hecho un obillo.

Deidara hizo un leve puchero al escuchar a gaara- eso me recuerda, cuando mama miko comenzó a hacer suéteres para perro ajjajajajaj shiro se veía muy adorable-se burlo naruto haciendo que gaara frunciera levemente el ceño, no lo malentiendan el ama a su suegra pero a veces sus diseños para suéteres solian ser muy llamativos. Lo peor de todo es que siempre se la agarraban con el pobre de shiro por ser de pelaje corto y fino.

No se rian mucho acaso ya olvidaron el defile de navidad del año pasado?- dijo gaara sonrriendoles malévolamente haciendo que sus primos se tensaran- ouw! Ni me lo recuerdes!- exclamo deidara viendo con pena a sora

Es verdad fue la peor vergüenza de todas musito naruto mientras sentía como haru su shiba inu colocaba su cabea en su regazo para obtener un poco de atención- tuve que rasurar a haru porque se le habia hecho motas en todo el pelaja- recordó recibiendo un quejido de parte de su mascota.

Yo tuve suerte de que no se le enmarañara tanto el pelaje pero fue una semana horrible para nosotros también tener que pasarle el cepillo dos veces al dia ya no bastaba para desenredarlo tuve que usar el reacondicionador de itachi y crean me aun no me lo perdona.

Los dos donceles estallaron en risas podían imaginar la cara de itachi contorcionarse de tal forma que sabían que no tendría precio. Poco después deidara también se unio a ellos y empezó a reir también no para hasta que oyeron la puerta cerrarse y varias pisadas acercarse.

Tanto shiro como haru no tardaron en salir de su confortable estado poniéndose alertas con las orejas arriba y olfateando el aire reconocieron el aroma. Haru comenzó a auyar y ladra de forma fina pero lo suficientemente audible para hacerse escuchar. Empezo a moverla cola desde su sitio mientras se agacha y subia sus patas con ligera ansiedad.

Naruto vio levemente extrañado el comportamiento de su amigos- que rayos- se pregunto tras intercambiar miradas con su hermano y primo. Deidara pudo ver como sora habia comenzado a imitar a haru solo que el no tuvo ningún descaro y empezó a ladrar un poco mas fuerte mientras que shiro aun sobre el regazo de gaara estaba parado con pedio cuerpo en el brazo del sillón viendo hacia la puerta con mucho interes moviendo suavemente su cola.

No creo que sean ellos aun es muy temprano para que vengan- le contesto deidara a naruto- es cierto, todavía falta como tres semanas no será kyo-kun?- sugirió gaara pero fue respondido por tres fuertes y gruesos ladridos.

Oh no- murmuro naruto viendo con horror como un pastor alemán, un plott hound y pointer atravesaban el marco de la entrada a su sala llenando todo el lugar de barro

El plott hound un perro grande de buen tamaño color negro se avalanzo sobre el pequeño haru después de haber lamido y ensuciado a naruto. Haru movia su cola feliz mientras dejaba que el enorme can le lamiera y se frotara contra el- ugh! RYU!-reprendio molesto el rubio

Por su parte el pastor alemán habia hecho lo propio con deidara lamiéndolo todo y tumbando sus pequeñas esculturas luego comenzar a inspeccionar minuciosamente a sora quien no paraba de saltarle en su ensuciando su pelaje y el resto de la alfombra- SUNAO! DETENTE- esta vez fue deidara quien exclamo enojado al ver sus pequeñas obrar esparcidas y aplastadas entre las patas de sus macotas.

Mientras que el pointer no habia perdido tiempo en subir al sofá junto a gaara quien traba de calmar a shiro. Siembargo este no dejaba de moverse un lado al otro tratan de escapar del pointer. Gaara tu que parase en un momento al sentir como shiro habia escalado la parte superior del sofá como si fuese un gato comenzó a gruñirle al perro para que no se acercase- MONET YA BASTA DEJALO EN PAZ!

Creo que es mal momento para decirles que estamos en casa- murmuro una voz desde el marco de la puerta lo que hizo que los tres donceles giraran su atención hacia sus respectivos esposos. Quienes al igual que sus perro estaban mojados y embarrdos hasta el cuello aun con su traje de casa.

Naruto fruncio el seño al ver al uchiha sin hacer nada- teme vas vale que tengas una buena excusa para soltar a esa bestia en mi sala!- le dijo molesto y cruzado de brazos

Asi es como me recibes después de un mes- le reprende el moreno mientras se acercaba a su doncel- oh ni te atrevas a tocarme uchiha primero pasate una ducho le exigió el moreno

Mi baka ototo tiene razón esas son formas de recibirnos?- lo apoyo itachi quien dejando sus cosas aun lado se acerco a deidara quien no para de fruncir el sueño- estas loco si piensas que te dejare tocarme en ese esta idiota- le advirtió deidara severamente lo cual causo risa en el mayor

Gaaa-chan no tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado- se lamento sai haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos, gaara enarco una ceja enviando le una mirada furtiva a sai.

Fue muy tarde para los tres donceles ya que los tres hermanos no escucharon pero y arriesgaron su noche de sexo abrazando posesivamente a sus esposos de la cintura tras plantarles un fogoso beso.

Mnh teme!- le espeto naruto tras separarse clramente sonrrojado de pies a cabeza-hn- naruto gruño ante la respuesta y la sonrisa de su perioridad que tenia sasuke en su rostro sin embargo decidio castigar mas tarde al uchiha por ahora ssaciaria su reciente curiosidad- ne teme que es lo que hacen aquí-

Es verdad aun quedan entre tres a cuatro semanas de caceria de patos si es que no me equivo- intervino deidara ya menos acalorado mientras veía con curiosidad a los chicos

Gaara asintió para luego ver que algo falta, normalmente cada vez que ellos volivan de caza obito venia con ellos para descansar un poco y dividirse los patos- donde esta obito?- la pregunta no solo hizo que los tres hermanos se tensaran sino también sus respectivas mascotas.

Itchi suspiro ara luego caer sentado en el sillón llevándose a deidara con el- obito perdió a sharinga- musito suave mientras sentía como sunao empezaba a lamer su mano.

Gaara callo sentado en el sillón también tapándose la boca mientras contenia las lagrimas sintiendo como shiro volvia a su regazo lamiendo sus lagrimas. Sai solo pudo suspirar y sentarse en el brazo del sofá pasándole la mano por la espalda de garra quien aprovecho su cercanía para acurrucarse en su regazo y llorar silenciosamente. Por su parte haru se quedo sentado al lado de sai, su cabeza sobre uan de sus piernas en señal de apoyo

Naruto estaba palido sentía que sus piernas no lo resistirían por mucho si no fuese por sasuke quien lo sujeto y los sento en sus piernas sobre el sofá mientras haru y ryu se hechaban al raz de sus pies

Sasu.. como es decir- nuto estaba atonito ante la noticia no lo podía procesar bien

Sasuke acaricio su brazo tras continuar- estábamos terminando la caza por el dia, extrañamente estaba nublano y no se como no lo vimos venir – comento con fruracion mientras abrazaba al rubio.

Flash back

Los chicos tuvieron un buen dia el clima estaba fresco y completamente despejado su caceria habia durado hasta bien pasada la tarde. Sin embargo estaban mas que satisfechos con sus resultados en total habían obtenido diez patos cada uno haber se levantado tan temprano para prepara los señuelos habia valido la pena. No obstante la escaces de luz les indicaba que ya era tiempo de volver a su cabaña por suerte el su camioneta no estaba tan lejos de su actual refugio.

Obito, Sai pueden ir por los señuelos de de patos y las trampas que pusimos a unos metros de aquí- pidió itachi mientras comenzaba arreglar sus cosas.

Y voy por los patos!- se adelanto sai haciendo que obito protestara

Hey! No es justo odio desatar las trampas para coyotes- se quejo el moreno mientras veía como sai ya estaba en la laguna

No te quejes que pudo ser peor- intervino sasuke trayéndole malos recuerdo a su primo

Ok ok ok ire por las malditas trampas- murmuro por bajo y de mala gana se fue adentrando hacia el bosque

Por su parte sasuke eh itachi habiendo terminado de ordenas sus respectivas pertenencias empezaron a contabilizar los patos nuevamente mientras los metían en una gran bolsa.

Esta siendo la mejor temporada hasta hora- comento sasuke

Es verdad los chicos y mama tendrán mucho para cocinar y vender- concordo itachi.

Aquí están los señuelos- dijo sai mientras regresaba del agua seguido de monet ryu y sunao- wou! Es el doble de lo que conseguimos la temporada pasada-exclamo impresionado

Bueno creo que papa estará contento con nuestro desempeño-dijo de forma arrogante sasuke recibiendo varios ladridos de aceptación mientras que sus hermanos asentia con la cabeza y esbozaban una sonrisa ante la respuesta de sus mascotas.

Itachi fruncio levemente le seño al sentir como sunao dejaba de ladrar para comenzar a urgar en sus pantalones cosa extraña porque su buen comportado amigo jamas mordia sus pertenencias y menos cuando el las usaba.

Sunao suelta ¡!- ordeno pero el perro necio continuo incluso le haullo a itachi para que se diera cuenta del extraño zumbido que provenia de sus bolsillo- pero que demonios estas..-fue ahí cuando lo sintió y sin demorarse mucho tomo su celular y contesto la llamada.

Uchiha- contesto- ITACHI!- grito en susurro la voz de obito haciendo que le moreno enarcara una ceja- que sucede obito debias estar de vuelta hacia buen rato y porque susurras?!- pregunto algo fastidiado- no creeras lo que acabo de encontrar- le volvio a susurrar emocionado, itachi simplemente rolo los ojos mientras sus dos ototoso lo veian con cierta curiosidad

Lo que sea que hayas encontrado mas vale que aya valido la pena para hacer que sunao aya destruido mis pantalones- se quejo itachi recibiendo un gruñido frustado de su mascota mientras sus hermanos simplemente rolaban los ojos. El can no habia hecho mayor cosa salvo rasgar un poco la tela con aguja he hilo no tardaría en quedar como nuevo pero bueno estaban hablando de itachi el podía hacer que un infimo problema se volviera una catástrofe.

Claro que vale la pena verdad shari- escucharon la voz de obito seguido por un grueso ladrido, todo rodaron los ojos al escucharlos

Bueno ve al grano de uan vez- intervino esta vez sasuke ya que itachi habia puesto el speaker para todos

Bien verán sharinga y yo encontramos un ciervo, pero no cualquier ciervo es un enorme y grandioso ciervo! Es enorme y esta solo tiene unas astas hermosa! No creen quesería el perfecto cierre para la cazeria de hoy?!- todos se quedaron en un leve silencio por un momento era una grandiosa idea pero no tenia muchas municiones y si el ciervo era tan grande como obito decía dudaban que con un par de tiros lo marian

No lo se obito que tan grande es?- intervino sai aun dudoso

Es hermoso les aseguro que vale la pena chicos ahora les envio una foto- y no tardo mucho en llegar el envio de su primo enverdad era majestuoso podían regalarle la cabeza a papa por su cumpleaños que estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y estaban seguros que mama amaría un tapete de piel de ciervo para su nueva sala.

Cuantas municiones te quedan obito- pregunto de pronto itachi

Tres, porque preguntas?- respondio

Bien sasuke sai?- questiono nuevamente

4, 2- respondieron ambos ala vez lo cual hizo que itachi frunciera un poco el seño

hn.. tenemos 9 oportunidades para darle al ciervo cuan maduro crees que este?- volvio a cuestionar itachi sin responder a su primo

bien, no está tan viejo - comento obito por el teléfono mientras veía por sus binoculares tratando de ver los mejor posible sus astas- sin embargo no deja de ser un adulto madurito- bromeo

si es asi, en el peor de los escenaios será difícil derribarlo sai cuantas sogas trajimos para el viaje?- pregunto sasuke volteándose a ver al menor de sus hermanos

hn tres pero solo traje una para la caza de hoy- respondio sacando un "hn" de parte de sus hermanos y primo.

Bien iremos al hazar aun que creo que nos bastara con los nueve tiros sino tendremos que dejarlo ir- declaro itachi mientras empezaba a caminar después de oir un grito de victoria de parte de obito- obito manten al ciervo vigilado y procura que no se aleje estaremos en unos minutos.

No tardaron en llegar donde su primo con todo y su equipo. Agazaparon lo mas que pudieron para no ser vistos por el animales quien extrañamente se encontraba demasiado alerta mientras pastaba se veía al cansada probablemente habia luchado con otro ciervo hacia poco tiempo.

Un poco mas murmuro itachi al ver como el ciervo se iba poniendo en posicion mientras veía como los chicos apretaban sus respectivas escopetas camufladas como esperando el momento preciso para disparar.

AHORA!

El sonido de varios disparos sucesivos atravesaron la quietud del bosque espantando a varias a veces en el bosque haciéndolas volar despavoridas el ciervo se movio inquieto soltando un leve alarido pero aun estaba de pie.

Los uchihas maldijeron al ver como el ciervo empredia su retirada y no tardaron en mandar a sus canes para ayudarlos a terminar el trabajo

SUNAO!

RYU!

MONET!

SHARINGA!

Gritaron los cuatro seguidos de varios haullidos de sus respectivos canes quienes no tardaron en atravesar la malesa para salir al claro y acorralar al ciervo quien no deja ba de correr y querer cornearlo al mismo tiempo.

Dejemos las cosas aquí sino se nos escapara- sugirió sai tras salir corriendo para no perder a los perros. Los mayores no tardaron en imitarlos con escopeta en mano lograron alcanzarlos.

Sharinga alcanzo a sunao en muy poco tiempo- muy bien cadetes hagamos esto rápido- les ordeno haciendo que el resto rodara los ojos pero asintieran- Ryu ve a su izquierda y tu monet a su derecha traten que no les golpe demasiado con sus astas cuando lo haga trastabillar sunao tu yo vamos a taclearlo por la espalda en cuanto baje la guardia- ordeno firme

Muy bien ya oyeron al viejo!- ladro sunao haciendo que monet y ryu comenzaran a armarse en sus posiciones.

Mientras tanto itachi y los demas habían logrado darles el alcanze viendo el increíble trabajo en equipo que hacían sus canes como mana- debo decir obito que sharinga es un buen líder y para su edad si que es ta en forma- halago jadeante itachi mientras veía como el sabueso de quince años se mantenía a la par con los demas perros.

Pff claro que lo es, es un Uchiha después de todo- respondio con el igual orgullo- ademas con el nunca pasan los años-

Despues de tener al ciervo seguiremos halagando a saringa ahora centrémonos en bajarnos a ese bendito animal- intervino sasuke tras apuntar con su escopeta y disparar

Sasuke!-reprendio itachi mientras seguían corriendo- no desperdicieses disparos!-le reclamo sin embargo se dejo escuchar otro disparo

Sai!- gruño nuevamente itachi

De nada sirve quedarnos corriendo dudo mucho que el venado se detenga pronto si no disparamos pronto la oportunidad se nos va a escapar- argumento el menor tras salir sobre pasar a sus hermanos y alcanzar a sus perros.

Sasuke no tardo en seguir a sai desde el otro extremo viendo como ryu y los demas comenzaban a acorralar al venado aprovecho nuevamente para disparar seguido de sai desde el otro extremo.

Lo están acorralando desde el otro extremo-grito sai a todos- contra las rocas-agrego itachi dejo que su visión lo guiara hacia donde apuntaba sai en efecto si llegaban a tiempo tendrían venado para cenar- bien vamos no perdamos tiempo

Por su parte ryu y monet hacían lo que podían para hacer caer al condenado ciervo o almenos que bajar un poco la guardia pero segui necio en querer cornearlos a los dos- que tanto demoran en bajarse a ese animal- grito sharinga claramente enfadado con los dos mas jóvenes del grupo-

Viejo como si fuera sencillo bajarnos a semejante animalon!- le ladro con enfado y frustacion monet

Ya quisiera verte a ti en nuestro lugar- agrego ryu tratando de esquivar lo mejor posible los cuernos del animal

Jemp a su edad podía derribar uno de estos yo solo- comento el sabueso mientras trataba de bajarse al venado por las ancas pero le resultaba difícil ya que pateaba mucho.

Sunao rodo los ojos ante semejante discusión- creo que no es lugar ni momento para discutir este asunto ryu monet tómenlo de la jugular de una vez si mal no recuerdo hay un bloqueo a unos pasos de aqui- ordeno gruñendo severamente dejando por sentado el tema.

Sharinga sonrio orgullo al ver a sunao el pequeño cachorro se habia convertido en un gran líder- Veo que al fin aprendiste a hacer las cosas bien- halago el can viendo como la dirección del vena cambiaba. Sunao lo vio perplejo tras esbozar uan pequeña sonrisa- aprendi del mejor-dijo de forma arrogante tras morder la retaguardia del ciervo haciendo que corriera y frenara en seco tras toparse con la pared de piedra.

El pobre animal trato de encontrar un camino para subir entre las rocas con desesperación mientras sentía como los hombres con armas llegaban disparando. Sharinga y los demas demas trataron de montarlo y de bajárselo pero no podían ya que el ciervo era mas fuerte y los corneaba mandándolos a volar hacia los lados

La noche habia caído y con ella la lluvia era aun mas difícil de ver para los jóvenes uchiha sin embargo el ladrido de su canes les ayudaba a arrastrearlo no tardaron en llegar y ver como el ciervo trataba de subir por una pendiente. Todos gruñeron molestos y comenzaron a disparar spara su desgracia y fortuna del ciervo la lluvia impedia que la buena visión de los uchiha se viese nublada.

El ciervo no tardo en completar su cometido conmenzando a escalar con cierta dificultad la montaña

NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE PAR DE BUENOS PARA NADA!- gruño sharinga irritado al ver que sus amos habían fallado en darle al condenado ciervo. Sin pensarlo mucho fue el primero en subir a la montaña he ir tra su objetivo seguido por los demas

Hey viejo ten cuidado no te vayas a dislocar una cadera- le advirtió monet para amilanar un poco el ambiente pero no funciono.

Solo cállate y vamos por el odioso trofeo si fallamos sharinga no nos dejara olvidarlo jamas- le advirtió ryu a sulado mientras seguían tras sunao-

Dejen de discutir de una vez y separence para atacar- les reprendio sunao- eso ni pensarlo- intervino sharinga- debemos permanecer juntos- ordeno el mayor sin embargo sunao no pudo replicar ya que el repentino estruendo de un rayo ontra la cima de la montaña hizo retumbar el lugar.

Sasuke,itachi,sai y obito vieron con horror como las rocas comenzaron a desprenderse haciendo que sus canes comenzaran a tambalear entre la piedras buscando un lugar seguro para no caer. Los cuatro gritaron los nombres de sus respectivas mascotas para que volvieran enseguida pero estas tenían problemas mayores.

Sharinga vio como el ciervo aprovechaba la confunsion para escaparse- sunao encárgate de los demas y has que desiendan-ordeno mientras trataba de esquivar las roca- espera no, no lo hare ire contigo!- ladro con desesperación tratando de seguir sharinga-NO! Vuelve con ellos ahora- le ordeno viendo que monet y ryu habían quedado varados en una amplia roca y estaban buscándolos con la mirada- tu eres el líder ahora- continuo sin dejarlo protestar para luego desaparecer entre las rocas.

Sunao gruño frustrado para luego decender hasta donde estaban los otros dos- que haces aquí- le pregunto alarmado monet- donde esta sharinga- le siguió ryu- fue por el ciervo, ahora vamos- ordeno tajante

Que?! Estas loco verdad no vas a dejar al viejo solo!- le reprocho el pointer

No vamos a dejar a sharinga solo si tu no mas a ir nosotros iremos- dijo tajante ryu mientras se daba lavuelta junto con monet para ir tras el viejo sabueso

Escuchen me bien los es una orden de sharinga que me encargue de salvar sus colas y las ponga de vuelta en el suelo – ordeno mordaz mientras los bloqueaba-

Donde están -exclamo alarmado a obito tratando de buscar a sus chicos

Ya los vi!- exclamo sasuke al ver a ryu, sunao y monet- pero no veo a sharinga- musito preocupado

Sai tomo su silbato para perro y no tardo en soplar- vamos chicos vengan, monet!-grito deseperado al ver como mas rocas empezaban a desprenderse

Sasuke , itachi y obito lo imitaron no importaba la distancio que tanto lloviera estaban seguro que sus voces alcanzarían a sus mascotas por su parte obito no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a sharinga ese perro era demasiado avezado para su gusto solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Ryu,monet y sunao levantaron las orejas al oir los silbatos- nos llaman vamonos- ordeno sin pero sunao mientras arreaba a los otros dos- pero sharinga!- protestaron los dos para luego escuchar un fuerte aullido y el resueno de un relapgo iluminar el cielo.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban los perros de sus primos obito vio con espanto como su sabueso de quince años estaba colgado de la espina dorsal del ciervo mientras este se agitaba de un lado al otro en una pendiente. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y angustia rogando que sharinga dejara al ciervo- SHARINGA! DEJALO NO VALE LA PENA AMIGO!- grito con desespero obito mientras corria para subir la pendiente pero sus primos no lo dejaron.

Dejen me debo ir a detenerlo se va a matar- grito con desespracion

Si te dejamos ir lo único que lograras es que te mate- argumento sai

Es cierto!, confía en el estará bien obito – pero sasuke no conto que el ciervo mandara a volar a sharinga y hacerlo rodar cayendo sobre una explanada. Sunao y los demas no perdieron tiempo en ir en búsqueda del viejo sabueso. Sunao monto el cuerpo inconciente del mayor sobre su hombro con la ayuda de de ryu mientras que monet se encargaba de buscar la mejor manera de decender.

Obito no tardo en liberarse del agarre de su primos al notar como los perros ya estaba en el suelo aun con la lluvia sobre sus hombro se lanzo sobre sharinga para revisarlo

Perro estúpido porque haces que me preocupes- le reprandio recibiendo un quejido de parte del sabueso.

Sera mejor que salgamos pronto de aquí y lo llevemos al veterinario- sugirió itachi mientras inspeccionaba a sunao al igual que sasuke y sai hacían lo mismo con monet y ryu.

No tardaron en llegar a la camioneta y se fueron directamente al veterinario del pueblo. lOS médicos de emergencias se encargaron de sharinga mientras que el restro comenzarona evaluar a los demas. Despues de una media hora los médicos les aseguraron que los tres canes solo necesitarían descanso y una buena comida. De modo que se quedaron esperando los resultados de sharinga junto con sus amos.

Obito no dejaba de dar vuelta como un león enjaulado mientras que sunao ryu y monet no despegaban la vista de la puerta de emergencias. Sasuke se levanto un par de veces para traer café de maquina y algunos bocadillos para pasar la noche la cual seria muy largo. Por su lado itachi habia encendido su cigarro para pasar la ansiedad del momento mientras sai trataba de distraer a los canes. Des pues de unos largos veinte minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver al doctor haciendo que todos se parar inmediatamente.

Como se encuentra mi perro doctor- pregunto inmediatamente obito

Le sere honesto señor uchiha, su sabueso ya tenia quince años, de por si que un perro aguante una temporada de caza de manera constantemente a su edad es un gran merito muchos perro se fatigan o tienden a acrtar su vida pero es impecable como…

Vaya el punto!- le gruño obito enojado al igual que los demas que estaban comenzando a perder la pasiencia la ver como el medico se iba pro la tangente.

No creo que pase de esta noche- solto sin sin sutileza alguna el medico haciendo que obito trastabillara y si no fuera por sasuke o sai hubiera caído en el suelo de la impresión- es una broma verdad?- gruño molesto antes abalanzarse sobre el medico y zarandearlo- usteded no me puede decir eso! Sharinga no es cualquier perro!-

Obito déjalo en paz- le ordeno itachi volviéndolo en sus sentidos- perdónelo esta algo nervioso vinimos de una situación complicada como le comentamos en una inicio- se excuso itachi

No se preocupe señor uchiha, comprendo su situación pero nada que podamos hacer el perro ya era mayor y una caída de esa magnitud ni un perro joven podría aver sobrevivido- dijo el doctor de manera comprensiva- pueden pasar a verlo si gustan.

Mientras tanto sunao y los demas se habían escabullido dentro encontrando a al mayor de ellos entubado en una mesa de metal. Los tres se parar en dos patas para quedar al nivel de sabueso.

Par de cachorros desobedientes que hacen aquí- gruño bajo y con dificultada sharinga.

Vinimos a verte, creiste que te dejaríamos solo?!- dijo ryu

No puedo creer que quisieras dejarnos aun lado pudimos haberte ayudado viejo necio- le reprocho monet

No debi aberte hecho caso sino hubiera hecho ahora no estarías en este lugar- dijo molesto sunao consigo mismo

Bah no es la gran cosa y no te arrepientas porque seguiste mis instrucciones de todos modos ya me tocaba en algún momento – rio con suavidad ganadose miradas preocupadas de parte del resto

No digas eso sharinga ni de broma te pondrás bien y volveras a casa con nosotros y obito- le aseguro ryu

Es verdad viejo deja de bromear con esas cosas aun estas joven tus mismo nos dijiste- le recordó monet un tanto ansioso ante semejante cosa

No estoy bromeando- les gruño molesto mientras respiraba con dificultad- ahora quiero que me escuchen bien porque no pienso repetirlo nuevamente. Sunao ahora estará acargo de ustedes y pobre que no le hagan caso a sus ordenes porque soy capaz de perseguirlos desde el mas aya

Pero de que hablas- exclamo alarmado monet para luego ser callado por el mayor

Monet ryu, sunao no creo poder volver con ustedes ya estoy viejo y no creo poder aguantar otra temporada de caza solo quiero descansar- admitió el viejo sabueso- ysunao tu te quedas acargo y de este par .. ahh y encárgate de entrenar a mi remplazo en un futuro.

Pero sharinga yo no puedo- intervino nervioso

Deja de comportarte como un cachorro inexperto que se muy bien que no lo eres- reprendio el mayor- confio en ti y en ustedes dos para que continúen cuidando y ayudando a nuestros amos, no me avergüencen- antes de que sunao o alguno de ellos pudieran protestar obito apareció tras las puerta viendo como su adorado sharinga estaba rodeado de sus amigos- gracias chicos- musito suave mientras les acariciaba la cabeza para luego girarse a ver a sharinga.

Sasuke llamo a los canes para darle un poco de privacidad a obito

Hey amigo como estas- dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el pelaje mientras jalaba un banco y se sentaba en el.- sabes hoy estuviste espectacular como siempre desobedeciéndome perro necio- le reprocho recibiendo un gruñido por parte del can- m hubiera gustado traerte el venado obito quiso decirle sharinga pero sabia que no le entendería-

Ya se que quería darme ese ciervo pero a veces la madre naturalesa puede ser muy vengativa… perdóname shari no debi sugerir que fueramos por ese ciervo y menos a esas horas- se disculpo afligido el moreno mientras jutaba su frente con la de sharinga- no fue tu culpa era uan gran idea y yo quería hacerla realidad- le dijomientras le lamia el rostro como podía-

No te fuerces shari… se que no pasaras de esta noche pero quiero que sepas que has sido el mejor amigo que he podido tener mi compañero en las buenas y en las malas. Recuerdas nuestra primera caceria juntos? Aun que no salio muy bien tu estuviste excelente y me trajiste la ardilla inconciente jajjajaja aun recuerdo la cara de mama cuando pensó que aun estaba muerta- sharinga también rio a sus adentros el también consideraba a obito su amigo a pesar de ser un humano extraño y raro era único en su especie y se sentía afortunado de haber sido su perro de caza.

Comenzando a sentirse pesado el sueño le vencia quería quedarse un poco mas con su amo pero la fuerzas no le daban soloto un leve quejido mientras rozaba su nariz con la mejilla de obito que se encontraba entre sus patas.- shari….- solto sueve sintiendo como los latidos del corazón de sharinga se iban a apagando, no podía hacer nada solo quedarse con el- gracias por todo amigo prometo no defraudarte-

Fin de Flasch Back

A la mañana siguiente encontramos a obito dormido sobre el cuerpo de sharinga- dijo sai mientras escuchaba los sollozos de los tres donceles

Cuando lo despertamos se quebró un poco, estaba muy afectado por mas que qusiece mantenerse serenos nos apresuro para vover todo y regresar a casa para poder enterrar a sharinga dignamente- dijo itachi mientras le sobaba la espalda deidara al igual que sasuke y sai lo hacían con naruto y deidara.

Sora no pudo evitar preocuparse ante el relato sabia lo mucho que sunao admiraba a sharinga y le preocupada que su pareja se deprimiera y presionase en exceso- Su- llamo acercándose a el y hechandose a su lado- no te preocupes sora- respondio el pastor alemán tras comenzar a lamaerle el rostro para darle a entender de que estaba bien. Cumpliria las ultimas ordenes de sharinga, velaría por su manada y se encargaría de entrenar al proximo prospecto que obito traiga.


End file.
